True You
by Rufescent
Summary: Sokka's gone for a week and Katara is dating Jet. She was happy. The meeting at the mall changed everything. AU, Modern times, select benders. -On hiatus-


**Title:** True You  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for language/violence  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sokka's gone for a week and Katara is dating Jet. She was happy. The meeting at the mall changed everything. AU, Modern times, select benders. —Zutara—

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

><p>True You<p>

_"__Crowded streets all cleared away,_

_One by one._

_Hollow heroes separate as they run,_

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine."_

**So Cold **by** Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

><p>Katara, to put it simply, was pissed.<p>

"Katara, I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, but—"

She sped up her pace, hands clenched tightly by her thigh. Sokka sighed verbally, she could hear it, and ran to catch up with her. Before he could continue talking, Katara abruptly spun on him, her face flushed in anger.

"_But what_, Sokka? But you were too "busy" with Suki to get on your phone and tell me that you're going to be spending a week away. A week, Sokka!" Katara glared heatedly at Sokka's face, wishing she could burn his loopy, ashamed smile with her eyes. Stupid Sokka, how could he do this to her?

"I didn't think I had to tell you everything!" Sokka defended loudly. "I called Dad from work and he said it was fine." Sokka shrugged his backpack up further on his shoulder, the lazy strap slipping down again.

They were beginning to get stares from other students walking home, so Katara lowered her voice, picking up her pace as she began speaking. "Yeah, well, _Dad_ isn't the one feeding you dinner every night."

Sokka, recognizing that he was loosing his hand, quickly changed tactics. "Please, Katara! It'll just be one week, one week without me. You'll be fine."

Katara grit her teeth, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Oh, _I'll_ be fine? Tui, Sokka, you just don't get it do you?"

Sokka faltered in his stride, then immediately got himself back into step with his little sister. "What don't I get?"

She pursed her lips, fists paling with each step she took. When Sokka repeated his question, more forcefully, Katara turned her head away from him and studied the ground she was walking on. Yay, dirt! Katara sighed inwardly. She knew she was being childish, but she was too mad to care.

What really upset her was that the day had started out fine. She had gotten dressed – in a really cute, blue dress, she might add – and ate the breakfast that Gran-Gran had made. School had started out normal; classes were as dull as usual. She talked to her boyfriend, Jet, and they kissed in front of her locker. Then, she met up with Sokka after school was over and that was where is went downhill.

Sokka had flattered her, told her he liked her dress, before informing her that he was going to be spending a week with Suki and her family for their spring break vacation. Now it was the present. Katara glared at a small pebble, kicking it in front of her repeatedly as she walked. Stupid Sokka! She pictured his face on the rock and smirked.

"Katara," Sokka whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just want to go really badly." Katara still didn't look at him and Sokka watched as she kicked the same pebble with a lot more force. The miniature rock went flying into some rich kid's lawn, the perfectly trimmed grass hiding Katara's kicking dummy. He watched his little sister cross her arms over her chest and huff.

"Are you mad because this is the first spring vacation without anyone else at home with you," Sokka watched Katara's face, watching for any kind of reaction, "since Mom?" Sokka didn't bring up that Gran-Gran would be home with her, refusing to make things worse for him than it already was.

Katara froze and the world went silent. Sokka couldn't hear the cars driving by, couldn't hear the students leaving the middle tier to the lower. Sokka braced himself before stopping just a few feet ahead of her. With a deep breath, he faced her.

"Just go and pack already. Make sure to bring protection," Katara said, brushing past him and into the house that they had stopped in front of.

Sokka's face flooded red, and he instantly scanned for any eavesdroppers. "I, I would never!" He spluttered, racing after his little sister into their house. He heard Katara slam the door to her room upstairs and he rubbed the back of his head. His shoulders slumped into him and to no one he said, "That could have gone better."

In the back of his head he could hear Gran-Gran making some dinner, smelling the vegetable soup with distaste. Why couldn't she ever make dinner with meat? She didn't even use meat broth, it was all vegetarian. Sokka sighed again, after looking up the stairs Katara had stomped up once more he made his way to the television.

"Have you finished your homework, Sokka?" Kanna called from the kitchen when she heard the telltale sounds of the television.

"I have all week to do it, Gran-Gran," Sokka called back, head not turning to her.

Kanna snorted in response and went back to stirring her favorite soup. "Then you had better do it with your girlfriend there!" She could hear Sokka's indigent shout over the voices on the TV.

When she heard her grandson mute the screen she said, "My son called today! Your father is wishing you safe travels." Kanna could practically see Sokka's smile. "And that if you become a father still in high school, he will make sure you learn your lesson, personally."

Sokka yelped, and sputtered words she couldn't make out. On the television, a professional-looking reporter spoke about all the things wrong with the world.

Kanna continued, "He also wants to apologize to you and Katara that his job is keeping him away from you two for so long. He said he was deeply sorry, and wishes that he could say that to your faces." Kanna watched the bubbles die down, snatched a potholder from a nearby cabinet, and gently removed the soup from the heated element.

Sokka turned the television off and pushed himself of the cushions. He sauntered into the kitchen and idly poked at things he passed by. "Did you know that drugs are becoming more of a problem here?" he said by way of conversation.

Kanna grunted while pouring into three bowls the hot soup she had just prepared. "I'm sorry Hakoda isn't here, Sokka."

"It's okay, Gran-Gran," Sokka smiled. "He's fighting his own war right now. That Ozai bastard, I heard he just released some new product and now Dad's scramming to come up with something that'll propose some sort of competition back." Sokka tried another smile. "It's not Dad's fault."

Katara scoffed from behind him and Sokka swiveled around in surprise.

Kanna eyed the negative girl before nudging her soup in Katara's directing. "Now, no bickering at the table, you two." Both Katara and Sokka dropped into their chairs, no questions asked.

Kanna proceeded to say grace and then the three ate their food in silence. Sokka was the first to break it, oddly serious.

"Gran-Gran, Katara," he addressed. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Suki's family is going to pick me up here early in the morning."

Gran-Gran nodded, and then both pairs of eyes went to the youngest. Katara frowned into her soup, noticing both Sokka's and Gran-Gran's eyes on her. "Whatever."

Sokka smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you for dinner, Gran-Gran. I'm going to go pack." He put his bowl in the sink and made to leave.

Kanna watched him disappear on the stairs, then, called, "Sokka!" She heard him pause mid**-**step. "Make sure to take Foo Foo Cuddlypoops to Aang's! I am not watching that slobbering monster." Gyatso had offered to take care of the dog while Sokka was gone. Aang and Toph had already left on vacation together so he said he'd be less lonely with Foo Foo.

They heard a muffled "yeah" as Sokka grabbed said dog and led him to his room.

"Thanks for dinner, Gran-Gran," Katara said softly. She put her bowl in the sink, rushing water over its surface.

"Did you not enjoy it, my little Waterbender?"

Katara started in surprise, momentarily faltering in her washing. "No, no, Gran-Gran, it was delicious."

"Then what is it that's troubling you?" Kanna sighed, looking down at her hands. "Is this about Kya?"

Katara whirled on her grandmother, tears already in her eyes. "I, I don't wanna talk about it." Katara dropped the bowl with a _clack_ and ran to her room, almost tripping over an excited Foo Foo. Sokka eyed the place that Katara had just stormed through, before shrugging and heading off down the stairs, a full suitcase in hand.

"I'm going to leave this here," said Sokka as he placed the stuffed bag by the door. "Come here, Foo Foo," he cooed. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops ran down the stairs, almost tripping over his legs, down to where Sokka was. He picked him up, and opened the door.

"I'm going to Aang's place!" Sokka called as he left, Foo Foo pushed tightly against his chest.

Kanna waved even though Sokka had already left. She sighed, finally leaving the dinner table, and put her dish in the sink to wash later. She was not looking forward to Katara in the morning after Sokka would have already left. Kanna shook her head. Her son needed to come home already. Kanna could already see what his absence was doing to his own children.

* * *

><p>Katara groaned into her pillow unhappily. She eyed her clock grumpily and scowled. In neon blue numbers it read: five in the morning. Distantly, the young Waterbender could make out car lights through her window and people talking in whispers down the stairs. Despite her mind wanting her to stay in the warm, comfy bed and go back to sleep, Katara knew that if Sokka left with her still mad it'd leave a bitter taste in her mouth for the whole week. Despite better judgment, Katara pushed herself out and sleepily crawled down the stairs.<p>

Sokka's eyes widened when he saw her blue form grudgingly come down the stairs. "Katara!"

Suki, to Sokka's side, made a _shhhh_ noise but Sokka ignored it. He met her halfway through and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sokka," mumbled Katara into his shirt. "Be safe, okay?"

Sokka chuckled weakly. "I will." He pulled back so their eyes could meet. Blue clashed with blue. "You be extra careful, too, Katara."

Katara snorted and smiled crookedly. "Nothing ever happens here, nothing bad is going to happen to me."

How she said it made something twist in his stomach, but Sokka brushed it off as his anxiety of leaving her alone for a week. Suki pulled his elbow gently as a reminder of their time limit and Sokka smiled one last grin at Katara before waving to Kanna and Katara, heading into Suki's family's car.

Katara slumped as the car pulled out of view and in a zombie-like state climbed back up the stairs to her bed. Kanna watched her go, smiling, before following her lead and getting back into bed.

Sunlight streaked through Katara's window, and she sighed in pleasure at the extra warmth. Ever so slowly, Katara opened her eyes to read her clock. She turned and groaned into her pillow, it was noon. Rolling her head, she slouched out of her bed, making her way to her clothes. She had a plan for today and it involved looking good.

"Katara!" Gran-Gran called from the bottom of the stairs. "It's time to get up!"

Katara cupped her hands together, "Okay, Gran-Gran!"

She slipped into a silver dress that she had designated for special events only. Then, she wiggled her feet into some high heeled shoes she had gotten a few years ago. The heel was a little high, but Katara noticed that it fit no matter. Finally, she did her hair, setting it in her customary fashion of two loops hugging her cheeks. Katara grabbed her purse, one that lay on her dresser with a black bow, and sped down the stairs.

"Well," Kanna remarked, eyeing Katara up and down as she cleaned her hands on a towel. "You're looking awfully nice for a day inside."

Katara smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Gran-Gran, but I'm going out with Jet today."

Kanna hummed thoughtfully, and Katara went on. "He's taking me to the mall and then movies. We'll be back before eight."

"See to it, Katara. I'm leaving you in charge of being responsible."

Katara smiled, no more the sad sister trying to keep her brother home. Kanna knew all that was still there just buried up, but she let Katara smile away.

"You really don't like Jet, do you?" Katara wanted to know.

"Jet is a handsome, young man, Katara."

"You didn't answer the question."

Kanna smirked. "And I won't until you can answer that question for yourself."

"Lame excuse," Katara muttered on her way out of the door. She nodded at her Gran-Gran's warning to be careful. "See you for dinner!"

Katara grinned when she saw Jet's truck in front of her mailbox, the flag up. She'd have to pick up the mail later, Gran-Gran always forgot. Katara giggled happily and yelled, "Oi, Jet!"

Katara saw a hand throw itself out of the window and wave to her. She suppressed another giggle; Jet always had that effect on her. She jogged up to the car and waved right in front of the window. Katara watched him smirk, wheat still in his mouth, and she swooned ever so slightly.

"Hey, babe."

Katara smiled slyly. "Hey, boyfriend."

Jet quirked a brow but unlocked the side door anyways. "Hop in."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Katara flipped open the truck door, jumping in with an excited bounce. "So, where are we going?"

"You told your Grandmother that you were going to the mall, so let's go there," Jet responded, pulling the car out of parking. Eyes on the road, he flipped the radio on, the volume low so that they could still talk over it and still hear, as well as hear the music in silence.

Katara played with her purse strap. "So, Jet, how are Smellerbee and Longshot?"

"Fine," Jet answered gruffly. "Why do you ask?"

Katara rubbed her thumb over the black bow. "Well, I heard that they were getting into some terrorizing gang called the Freedom Fighters. You know anything about that?"

Jet stilled but Katara didn't notice. After a tense silence, Jet answered. "No, I didn't know. I'll be sure to tell them if I see 'em."

"Okay." The Waterbender smiled happily. "Oh, hey Jet..?"

"Mh hmm?" Jet turned the steering wheel after the light had turned green. His eyes slightly roved over Katara's body before shifting back to the road.

Katara bit her lip. "Never mind." She looked out the window.

"Yeah. Well, anyways, let's go!" When Jet parked the truck, Katara fled the vehicle happily, a jump in her steps. She spun to face him, "Let's go shopping!"

Katara sighed, shoulders slouching into her. This was the twentieth store _and_ she was tired _and_ Jet was taking forever, again. After the second store she had been ready to leave, but then Jet wanted to walk around some more and now she was boreeed. Katara slumped onto a lone bench and kept one eye on the store. Odd, she couldn't see her boyfriend, but she shrugged anyways and continued people-watching.

Jet played with the cashier's hair. She looked to be a freshman in college so his flirting wasn't terribly scandalous. "So, you doing anything tomorrow?" He pushed his cash up to her on the counter.

The woman blushed a deep pink before grabbing the shirt he was buying and rapidly scanning it, pulling out the receipt, and lastly throwing it into a bag. She thrust it in his chest. "Please come again, sir."

Jet purred, "So, is that a no?"

The young woman but her lip uncomfortably. Jet leaned a little closer.

Someone coughed quite loudly from behind them. Jet scowled and looked to the one behind him in line. A boy, looking to be his age, was frowning at him, and Jet immediately recognized the small burn scar just below his left eye on his cheek.

"You're that Zuko kid, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm that Zuko kid, and if you would be so kind as to leave, that would be great!" The boy made a satirical face.

"Aw, did I make you angry?" Clerk forgotten, Jet eyed his new entertainer deviously.

Zuko sighed. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" He gestured to the door where they could see a young woman in blue absently playing with her hair on a bench.

The clerk woman from behind the desk gasped, overhearing the two boys talking. Jet turned to her and scowled. "Don't you know it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations?" He mumbled, loudly, "And I thought this place had better service."

Jet turned back to Zuko. "Yeah, what of it? She's a hot one isn't she? Good catch, had her for two weeks now."

Zuko made a show of widening his eyes and gasping overdramatically. "Oh my Agni, _two weeks_! You're amazing, Jet, two weeks!" A few people behind Zuko in line snickered. The boy brushed passed Jet, handing over his game to the young cashier who was currently glaring for all she was worth at Jet.

"So you've heard of me?" Jet fluttered his eyelashes, turning to face Zuko again. "I'm flattered."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuko thanked the woman and took his bag from her, heading out the door.

"I am quite popular, now that I think about it. You know, being good looking, intelligent, funny, hot, and amazing, it does make some sense." Jet followed Zuko out of the shop.

"Uh huh," Zuko muttered noncommittally. His eyes darted around the shops like he was looking for someone.

"But what I don't get," Jet continued, smirking maliciously, "is how _I_ know someone like _you_?"

Zuko scoffed and turned on his heels to face Jet, who was smiling cheek to cheek. "Good bye, Jet, I hope we never see each other again."

Jet's smile slowly dropped as he watched Zuko push his way through the mall crowds. He jumped when Katara bounded up to him gleefully. "Who was that, Jet?"

"He's the new kid going to ATLA. Zuko, I think."

"Oh." Katara followed Jet's line of sight and stared where Zuko had left, too. "Doesn't he live in the lower ring?"

Jet smirked and Katara smiled naively along with him. "I didn't know that. Just wait 'till the football team gets wind of this."

Katara's smile dropped slightly. "But, Jet, it's not like he can help that."

Jet put an arm around Katara and she regained her lost grin. "Babe, let's go see that movie."

Hand in hand, they walked together to the movie theater. Jet had been thinking about seeing some kind of horror movie so he could make some moves on Katara later. However, Katara had chosen differently and Jet wanted her to be in a good mood for later – specifically in bed - so they both went so see _Happy Feet_.

A/N: Um, I don't know what I'm doing . . .


End file.
